Zombie 4: Darkness
Zombie 4: Darkness is a new standalone mode for Zombie Mods and a part of the Counter-Strike Online system reconfiguration Re:boot stated to be released during 2014. Overview :Direct translate from CSO Korea files. Camp and a few zombie camp is divided into a large number of human beings within a certain period of time to find all the human zombie zombies create, humans have to go to escape the zombies whose purpose it is to eradicate all zombies mode. When it comes to dark, zombie Add more powerful. Gameplay *Zombies will have more unique skills such as increased jump height and being able to climb walls. *There will be a time duration for day and night as well; with the humans being stronger during the day and the zombies being more powerful at night. This makes the game greatly balanced. *The zombie models have also been altered as well as new zombies being introduced. *A random infected human may transform into Night Stalker. *There are no Hero and Heroine in this mode. What's new? *New HUD icons. *New zombies: *New maps: Dark City and Shoreline. *New Weapon: M2 Browning. *New Win Animations: new_humanwin.gif|Human Win! new_zombiewin.gif|Zombie Win! Humans *Free MG3, Double Barrel, AI AS50 and UTS-15 can be obtained depending on the maps. *New weapon buy interface, similar to Deathmatch style. *Grenades can now be purchased, 2 maximum. *Press (W) twice to sprint. *Press (5) to kick. It can be performed while in the mid air as long as you are not crounched, it varies on power level. *Press (6) to do Concentrated fire. Note that it can only be used if the gauge meter is at least 30% filled. *New infect voices for male and female humans. *The attack power will rise by 1% each second. *Gravity has been halved so Excellent Genes is no longer needed. *Grenades deal higher damage than before. *Flashbangs can stun zombies while smoke grenades can hurt any zombies inside the smoke area. Zb4 gameplayss2.png|Free MG3 in Dark City Darkcity screenshot6.png|Kick Darkcity screenshot17.png|Kicking a zombie Darkcity screenshot3.png|Full gauge meter Darkcity screenshot2.png|Deathmatch style buy interface Darkcity screenshot7.png|Concentrated fire Darkcity screenshot5.png|Sprint skill Darkcity screenshot4.png|Ammunitions are provided to the humans cs_italy_20140119_1845240.jpg|Free AS50 in Italy cs_assault_20140115_1941080.jpg|Free Double-barreled shotgun in Assault cs_assault_20140118_1912380.jpg|New Flashbang effect cs_assault_20140118_1914470.jpg|Ditto, another angle Zombies *3 original zombies and a new zombie is available with a new altered look: Normal zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie and Night Stalker. *Press (W) twice to berserk (Normal Zombie). *Right click to climb the walls (Normal Zombie), or to perform a heightened jump (Light Zombie), or stomp the ground (Heavy Zombie). *Like in Zombie 3: Hero, zombies will keep reviving till they are killed by a headshot. *During the night time, zombies' healing rates will increase depending on the class. *Some zombies will be chosen to become Night Stalker. *At night, zombies will not die during the night and their HP will only decrease to 1. Moreover, their stun power will be greater at 1 HP. Darkcity screenshot16.png|High jump skill Darkcity screenshot15.png|Wall climb skill Darkcity screenshot10.png|Ditto, first person view Darkcity screenshot14.png|Double Jump skill Darkcity screenshot12.png|Stunned Heavy zombie Darkcity screenshot11.png|Low HP zombie Darkcity screenshot9.png|Berserk Darkcity screenshot8.png|Zombie selection icon Additional skills Only Regular zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie and Night Stalker can be chosen in this mode. Humans *Concentrated fire. *Foot kick. Regular zombie *Ability: Berserk, increases mobility but reduces defense (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Daylight/Night): 20/50HP per second. *Additional skill: Wall climb (the gauge meter will decrease 10% per second). Light zombie *Ability: Invisibility, the user will become partially invisible and increases mobility. (requires at least 10% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Daylight/Night): 10/30HP per second. *Additional skill: Leap (requires at least 60% of the gauge meter). Heavy zombie *Ability: Hardening, increases knockback resistance and decreases damage done by humans (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Daylight/Night): 30/60HP per second. *Additional skill: Ground Stomp, disturbs humans concentration also slows their movement speed (requires at least 25% of the gauge meter). Night Stalker *Sprint effect: Berserk + Hardening. *Healing (Only night): 90HP per second. *Additional skill: High Jump (firstly) and dash continuously in mid-air per Click (the gauge meter will decrease 20% per time done). Specifics Zombie Health & Armor Points *First Zombie HP = (Total Player/Total First Zombie) x 1000. Ex: In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 10000HP. *First Zombie AP = Total Player x 100. In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 1000AP. *Infected Zombie HP&AP = Infector Zombie HP&AP/2. Ex: If Infector HP/AP are 5000/1000, your HP/AP are 2500/500. *Minimum Zombie HP/AP = 1000/100. *Maximum Zombie HP/AP = 10000/1000. *When nighttime comes, each zombie will have an additional 20% health increase. Example: If your initial health is 2000HP, at night you will have 2400HP. *After reviving, zombies' health won't be halved instead, the armor will be set to 0 and the gauge meter to 50%. New zombies Gallery Regular zombie= New_normalzb4.png|Concept art New_normalzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_normalzb.png|Model change Normalzb4_newmdl2.jpg|Model preview Newnormalzb_texture.png|Ditto, textures Z4normal.png|Selection icon Zb4_normal_view.png|View model Zb4_normal_idle.png|In-game model Normalzb4_modelhd.jpg|Ditto, HD |-| Light zombie= New_lightzb4.png|Concept art New_lightzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_lightzb.png|Model change Newlightlzb_face.png|Faces Z4light.png|Selection icon Zb4_light_view.png|View model Zb4_light_idle.png|In-game model Lightzb4_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD |-| Heavy Zombie= New_heavyzb4.png|Concept art New_heavyzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_heavyzb.png|Model change Heavyzb_newmdlhitbox.jpg|Hitbox Z4heavy.png|Selection icon Zb4_heavy_view.png|View model Zb4_heavy_idle.png|In-game model Heavyzombie4_modelhd.jpg|Ditto, HD |-| Night Stalker= This zombie has 4 arms. New_4_leggedzb.png|Making process New_largezb.png|Ditto New_largezb_ca.png|Ditto, concept art File:Hiddenzombie_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster Nightstalker_player_icon_.gif|The icon that appears when you become a Night Stalker zb4_nightstalker_view.png|View model zb4_nightstalker_idlemdl.png|In-game model NIghtstalker_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD |-| Events *South Korea: Released on 9 January 2014. *Taiwan/ Hong Kong: Released on 14 January 2014. *China/Japan: Released on 15 January 2014. Achievements Special mission ; Darkness zombie hunting There is urgent requests. Zombies due to lack of research about the sample and the disruption it has been shaped. At this time, and that section of the zombie infested island shin. The place to go for a few zombies treatment of the sample to ensure the guy, I'd greatly appreciate it. Darkness mode zombie headshots kilman are recognized. 4 or more can be achieved only in the room. The award is not received reset lost. Task: Kill 5 zombies in Zombie 4: Darkness. Compatible maps Gallery Zombie4Teaser.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Teaser zbdarkness logo.png|Logo ZB4_china logo.jpg|Ditto, China version 1380503 617022421682830 1205713155 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong website teaser zb4taiwan_newwebbg.jpg|Ditto Zombie4_China_web wallpaper.png|China website teaser ZB4China_teaser.jpg|Ditto Zb4warmup event_kp.jpg|Warm-up event Zombie4 supplybox.png|Supply box model ZB4_china poster.jpg|China poster Zb4_korea website bg.jpg|Korea website background File:Zombie4_background_kr.jpg|Korea wallpaper zb4_korea_webwallpaper.jpg|Ditto zb4poster.jpg|Promotional poster File:Zombie4_poster_kr.png|Korea poster event_zb darkness.jpg|Ditto, event Zombie4_LargeWallpaper.png|High resolution wallpaper Zombie4_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster Zb4_pro.jpg|Zombie 4 Project poster Night time BGM "Good Night" Start music Human win! Zombie win! Sounds Taiwan/Hong Kong= "他們又來了! (Here they come again!)" "我們是他們的奴隸! (We are their slaves!)" "他們回來了! (They are back!)" |-| Korea= "Another zombie is coming!" Ditto "I am back!" Videos Pre-Release Gameplay Zombie 4 Project These videos are official short comedy drama promotional videos. Trivia *Taiwan/Hong Kong servers had released the teaser trailer for this new update before the official announcement. *Note that the new update will not be continuing the storylines of the previous Zombie Mods. *The gameplay in the trailer and in-game resembles Left 4 Dead, another cooperative video game by Valve Software. *This is the first mode in Counter-Strike Online which introduces kicking skill (for human) and climbing skill (for zombies). Also, the voice announcer has changed. *Ospreys can be seen flying in Dark City in the day/light time. *When the map starts going dark, the Good Night - background song starts playing. *There is no Host and Origin system in this mode. *The new HUD numbers are same with those ones in Counter-Strike: Source. *Previous zombie mode items won't apply in this mode since they are no longer needed. External links *Tour simulation (Korea) *China teaser *Zombie 4 Project ZB4Music Category:Zombie Mods Category:Modes Category:Spoiler